Meant to be
by littleshimmerofhope
Summary: "Do you love her?" He wanted to say no, no, I love you. I've always loved you. You're everything. Without you, I'll never be complete. But he didn't. He couldn't. Not anymore." Just because two people are meant to be, doesn't mean that they end up together. Love is a complicated thing. He realises this when he finds himself kissing another man on his wedding night. SasuNaru Oneshot


**Hello everyone!** It's been ages since i submitted anthing... Sorry! I threw together this one-shot on my phone the other night. I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes you might come across in the fic. (English is not my native language.)

**This story is set in AU**  
**Pairing is SasuNaru**  
You've been warned~

**EDIT:** There's now a part two! Check it out on my profile; It's called 'Never.'.

©Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Congratulations!"

Startled by the sudden voice and the two hands slamming down on his shoulders, the raven-haired man breathed in too much from his cigarette, the dry burn from the smoke causing him to burst into a coughing fit. Bringing his hand up to drum against his chest, the onyx eyes cast a mildly irritated glance over his shoulder at the blonde that had caught him unaware.

"Whoa - sorry man! Didn't mean to surprise you." The beaming smile the blonde man sent him softened his glare. Humming, he turned back, taking another drag from his cigarette as he stared into the night. He let a few seconds pass, then he slowly breathed out, watching the smoke dance from his lips into the chill, evening air.

"... What do you want?" He could feel the blue eyes on him.

"Nothing." The other man crouched, and their shoulders bumped lightly against one another as he sat down beside the raven on the porch. "I just came out for some fresh air and saw you sitting here." Another warm smile displayed a perfect set of white teeth. "You looked lonely, so I thought I'd give you some company!" The raven snorted at this.

They sat together in a peaceful silence, the blonde watching him as he smoked.

"You know, the life of the party shouldn't be avoiding everyone." He knew him too well. He'd always preferred solitude, and the sound of the enormous amount of people chatting loudly, laughing and getting too wasted for the occasion behind them had him reaffirming why.

"I think they'll survive." He said, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. The blonde grunted, also knowing that the many guests were probably too drunk to care, or notice, anyway.

The wind had the leaves of the trees around them rustle softly, and the cool gust caused small bumps to appear on the ravens forearms. He ignored them and blew out another cloud of smoke, watching as the wind whiskered it away into the night.

"Smoking's bad for you, you know."

He glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eyes, noticing the slightly scrunched nose and the distasteful look he threw the small stick placed between the ravens lips. The corners of his mouth pulled into a small smirk.

He leant back on his right hand, removing the cigarette with his left, and turned so that his face aligned with the blonde's. Looking mischieviously into the blue eyes, he slowly blew the smoke into the other's face, snickering when the other man frantically started trying to swat the smoke away with his hands, coughing lightly.

"Dude! Not cool!" The smile remained on the raven's lips as he leant back. The blonde glared meekly at him.

"... You can be such an ass sometimes." The corners of his lips pulled up further at the comment and he made a low, amused sound deep in his throat.

"I bet it tastes like shit."

Raising one of his eyebrows, it only took the raven one glance at the blonde's disgusted expression to burst into laughter. The blonde's features relaxed at the sound, and a smile tugged his lips upwards as he watched the raven laugh with his head thrown back, the blue eyes shining brightly as they savoured the view.

As his laughter subsided into soft chuckling, the raven brought the cigarette back up to his face and wrapped his lips around it once more. Silence settled between the two, and together they listened to the subdued sounds from the party and the gentle whisper of the wind.

"Are you happy?"

The blue eyes looked genuinely curious as they peeked at him, gauging his reaction to the question.

Allowing himself to consider it, the raven closed his onyx eyes. When he opened them again, he looked steadily at the rising moon.

"Yeah... I think so."

Even to his own ears, the answer didn't sound very convincing. He guessed he was happy enough. Content, at least.

He could feel the burning gaze of the blue eyes upon him, staring intently at him. Refusing to look at, and meet the stare of the other man, the raven sought comfort in the familiar taste of nicotine, taking another breath of his cigarette. He could feel the eyes on his face, and scolded himself for being so aware of the man beside him.

Their knees bumped against each other softly, their shoulders and thighs rubbing against each other as the blonde shifted slightly beside him. The raven felt how his skin tingled where they touched, and he subconsciously leaned towards the touch.

They sat like that for a while, shoulders and legs pressed together, both men savouring the little contact their bodies made. All of a sudden, the chill of the night was lost on the two of them, and the evening air surrounding them seemed almost humid.

When the blonde shifted again, the raven turned his face slightly towards the other man, onyx eyes locking with blue. They stared intently at each other, loosing themselves within each other's eyes.

After what felt like an eternity had passed, the blonde shifted again, inching his face slightly forwards, the movement barely noticeable and hesitant. His body responded on it's own, the raven finding himself leaning towards the other man.

Suddenly the air felt hot around them, and their hearts drummed against their ribcages inside their chests. Their noses brushed, their close proximity sending goosebumps down their arms as their breaths mingled together.

His eyes were drawn to the blondes tongue which nervously darted out and moistened the full lips before sneaking back into the wet cavern. Half-lidded, the onyx eyes slipped back up the slightly tanned face and looked into the clouded eyes across from him. Their heart rate nervously sped up as they stared at each other.

The blonde tilted his head slightly. The raven mimicked the action, tilting his head slightly in the opposite direction, inviting the other man to close the tiny distance between them. Picking up on the sign, the blonde leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle, but firm kiss.

Electricity shot through the raven's body when their lips met. Pressing his lips against the blonde's, a heat spread throughout his body, igniting his entire nerve system and sending a shiver down his spine. He shuddered, and did not miss hitch in the blonde's breath.

A hand came to rest at the back of his neck, tugging him forwards, further into the kiss.

It was sweet, it was desperate, it was intense, _it was absolutely amazing_.

A hunger awoke within the raven and tugged at him from within, wanting more – _more_ – of the man in front of him. His body ached with a longing he had tried suppress the entire evening.

They briefly parted for air, their breaths hot against each other's cheeks. Within a second they were pressing against each other once more, desperately pulling at each other to get closer.

The blonde drew a low, gluttonous groan from the raven as he nibbled on his bottom lip with his teeth. Tentatively, their tongues met and they deepened the kiss, loosing themselves in each other's proximity.

When they finally parted, their hair was tousled, their cheeks flushed, and their breaths escaped their lips in quick and shallow puffs of smoke. Lightheaded and slightly dazed they sat across from and stared at each other with shining eyes.

During the minutes it took for their hearts to slow their frantic rhythms, and not feel as if they'd jump out of their chests at any given second, their eyes never left one another. The air sparked between them as they sat in silence for the longest time and just stared into each other's eyes.

Finally, they both blinked, and the spell binding them broke.

The raven swiftly snapped his head to the side and turned his body forwards, his eyes looking anywhere but at the blonde. The blonde leaned back slowly, shifting his position slightly so that their bodies were no longer touching. The raven missed the little warmth the contact had provided him and took a deep breath of his partly forgotten cigarette, the glow of the tip signalling that it returned to life as he did.

They sat still, careful not to brush against one another; If they did, they knew they wouldn't be able to break apart this time.

While the raven tried to regain control over his feelings, the blonde brought a hand to his face.

"...Sorry." He mumbled quietly, bashfully trying to cover his flaming cheeks as he pointedly avoided looking at the man on his left. The raven dared to glance at the other, the small tug at his heart making him regret it as soon as he did. A frown slowly crawled over his face.

He turned away.

"Don't be."

No matter how much they wished it, they couldn't ignore the strong attraction that had them both aching day and night. It was like a magnetic force that pulled at them from within, causing them to desperatedly reach out to touch each other, feel each other, _hold each other_. For years and years they'd tried to surpress the urge, but their struggles showed futile each and every single time they came anywhere close to each other while they were alone. Each and every single time, the pull was too strong, and they ended up clinging to each other as if they'd been starved for love.

A dry chuckle pulled the raven's attention and his eyes found the profile the blonde.

"I'm the worst. I swore that I wouldn't let this happen, today of all days..." The blue eyes held an unusually somber look as they stared without goal into the night.

"I told myself to steer clear of you, so that today, you could be completely hers."

He watched the blue eyes slip closed, the seconds dragging by in silence. When they opened again, the blonde turned his head towards him and offered him a stiff laugh and a pathetic excuse for a smile.

"I guess I can't stay away from you, after all."

"Then don't."

The words had rolled off his tongue before he could stop them, and the second they did, he frowned.

The blonde gave him a long, hard, condemning look.

"Sasuke..."

His warning had an edge to it, telling the raven that the blonde was restraining a ton of feelings raging inside of him.

"We can't. You can't. Not anymore."

Blue eyes slid to his left hand which held onto his cigarette, and focused on the new, small, golden band hugging the raven's ring finger. Onyx eyes followed his line of sight. The ring shone dully up at them through the darkness, reminding them why they shouldn't be doing what they were doing at the moment.

"Do you lover her?"

On the outside, the blonde was smiling, but the raven knew him better.

He wanted to say no, _no, I love you. I've always loved you. You're everything. Without you, I'll never be complete._ But he didn't. He couldn't. Not anymore.

Instead he stared at the blonde with a grim expression.

"... Yes."

It wounded him to utter that one word. His insides bled as he looked at the man and caught the small twitch that passed over the other his features. The raven turned away, to avoid having to face the agonizing look sure to be visible within those blue orbs.

His cigarette had almost burnt down. He took a deep drag from it.

He startled when a hand brushed against his cheek.

Responding to the touch, he turned his head to look at the blonde. Lips pressed against his, surprising him. It was light and fleeting, the warmth gone before the raven had been able to register the affectionate gesture.

His eyes fixatedly watched the blonde as he got to his feet beside the raven. He dusted himself off and then blue eyes met the onyx gaze.

A million feelings danced behind the blue irises, and million words were left unsaid. Instead, he offered the raven a wide grin.

"I knew it. It definitely tastes like shit."

The grin faded during the silence that followed his statement, the distance between the two men appearing to grow. Then, without another word, the blonde turned around and headed into the bulding without looking back.

For a long time afterwards, the raven remained frozen, staring at the spot where the blonde had disappeared into the crowd on the other side of the huge windows. He tried to calm his racing heart in vain, the rest of his cigarette forgotten and left to burn out.

Snapping out of his daze, he brought it to his lips with shaky fingers, noticing too late that it was no longer lit.

"Shit."

He bit his lip in frustration, throwing the butt into the ground with more force than necessary, got up and stepped on it.

A shimmer of gold caught his eye. He stared down at the wedding ring on his left hand.

When he felt ready, the raven turned around and headed back towards the party where he would join his wife and celebrate their marriage, surrounded by people that didn't matter to him; _all aside for one. _


End file.
